phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Just Wanna See You Smile
|imagem= Listerine 2013.jpg |legenda= |banda= Phineas |banda2= Phineas |temporada= |episódio= |gênero= Pop |duração= 03:12 |antes= |próximo= |video= 200px }} é uma canção cantada por Phineas. Ela foi escrita para uma promoção de Phineas e Ferb para a linha de produtos "Listerine Smart Rinse" nos Estados Unidos. A música não foi traduzida para o português. Letra Phineas: Brush, brush No need to rush, rush Just take your time Up and down and side to side Both front and back, back Keeps away plaque Take care of your teeth And they'll always be a wonderful sight! Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) It won't take long, long Just groove with the song, song Only three minutes You can use this little tune to guide us Floss, floss You'll be the boss, boss It helps with the gum loss And don't forget gingivitis Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) Rinse, rinse It's just common sense (sense) It cleans out anything bad You might have missed in the previous verses Spit, spit You gotta admit (admit) It feels good when the stuff That gets caught in your teeth disperses Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (3x) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! (I wanna see you!) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! (I wanna see you!) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! Compositores *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Informações de Fundo *A gengivite é uma doença causada principalmente pela placa bacteriana. Ela pode causar o inchaço da gengiva, tal como dor, sensibilidade, sangramento e vermelhidão da mesma. *Os americanos podiam usar o código "perry3519" para baixar a música no website oficial da Listerine. en:Just Wanna See You Smile Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real Categoria:Músicas Promocionais Categoria:Músicas Cantadas Por Phineas Flynn Categoria:Músicas Sem Tradução Definida